What If is Always the Best Thing to Say?
by enemylovex3
Summary: A dramione one shot. Draco has to kill his one,true love or she will suffer a more painful death from Voldemort. But Draco has a time turner...


A/N:Italics is the present.

_She stood frozen as he pointed his wand at her. Hermione Granger had just been told by the love of her life,that he had to kill her. Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione, this isn't what he wanted. But this was the easiest way for her to die. If he didn't do it,she would die a more painful death. So would he._

_"Draco..." she started. "Please,do-" she choked on her tears._

_She didn't finish what she was going to say. It was obvious what she was going to say anyways,he thought. He stared into her eyes,and she stared back._  
_What if they had stayed enimies? What if he had went to get help before the mission got out of hand? What if he didn't have to do this?_

_He lowered his wand and pulled out his own Time Turner. He gave Hermione the most passionate kiss they had ever shared._

_"I'm sorry." he whispered as he put the Time Turner around his neck and turned it numerous times._

-  
2 MONTHS EARLIER

Draco knew what he had to do. He had to stop himself ever getting close to Hermione. He looked at the clock tower and saw it was 12:30. He would be in the Great Hall,and after that it was Potions which would lead to the fiasco that caused him to fall in love with her. He knew the consequences of getting caught,so he knew what he had to do.  
He ran to the Great Hall,hiding behind the statue outside it. If he could remember right,he left the Great Hall alone this day.

Half an hour later,he saw himself walking out the Great Hall alone. He jumped out from behind the statue and shouted a spell,that would keep himself knocked out for at least two weeks. He ran up to the unconcious Draco Malfoy and pulled out a cheap invisibility cloak he purchased a few days before he got told what he had to do. He covered the unconcious Draco with it and murmered 'Wingardium Leviosa' to where the body was,and took it to his room in the dungeons. As he was a prefect he had his own room,so it was easy for him to hide himself.

He hung around his room until the bell for class to start,he headed staright to potions as he heard it. As he approached the potions door,he couldn't beleive what he was seeing. Shit he thought to himself. Hermione was standing at the door already. He got to the door,taking in how beautiful she looked again. She looked at him as he stood,then looked away. _Ok,this is a good start_ he thought,even though he was breaking apart,bit by bit.

The class was in the classroom now,as Snape went on about love potions. And this is where it finally begun. This is where he thought of his 'little joke',to slip Hermione a love potion so she would fall in love with him. Only to find out,she didn't get the love potion. He only thought she did,so he started to charm her with his ways. only to find out she had really fell in love with him, and him with her. But today, was the day that would change. He _wouldn't_ share his plan with Blaise. He _would_ refuse to work with Hermione on the Draught of Peace that Snape was about to assign them to work on together.

After brutaly refusing to work with Hermione on the potion,Snape kept him behind in class.

"I know what's going on,Draco." he said, and Draco froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied. "Now,I would like to get to my other class,if you don't mind,Professor." He tried to make it to the door but Snape stood in his way. _At least this is keeping me away from Hermione_, Draco thought to himself.

"Just go along with things like they're meant to be,Draco. In two months time,when it gets to the time,run with her. I shall protect you both along the way." he moved out of the way and ushered Draco out. Leaving Draco shocked.

* * *

A month had passed and Draco was still dwelling on what Snape had said. It was obvious he knew what he was doing. But was what he said true?

_'Run with her. I shall protect you both along the way.'_ lingered in his ears. He could do what he was told,and they could stay in hiding until Voldemort was defeated,or he could go his whole life acting like he hated her,watching her with Weasel...

He decided to do what he was told. After the day he had thought of what Snape had said,he went staright to Hermione and declared his feelings. Not sure what she would say back,he promised her,that he wasn't playing wanted to tell her all the things they had done together,but she would think he had gone mad. He asked if he could at least prove himself and he did so. He would have to do all the things that made her fall for him in the space of 3 weeks,and time was going in too quickly...  
First of all,he declared his love for her in the Great Hall at dinner,with Snape having a small smile on his face as he did so. He took her into Hogsmeade the following weekend where they shared their first kiss. His feelings were burning for her like they had always done,but they were more desperate than ever as he watched the time go on by...

* * *

Tonight was the night. He would wake up the unconcious Draco who would have to go to the Astronomy tower either way. He would be feeling what the concious Draco at this time was feeling for Hermione right now. He awoke the unconcious Draco and darted up to the Astronomy tower. As the hour passed,he watched as he broke not only his own heart,but Hermiones. And then,he was gone.

_Hermione broke to the ground crying as Draco disappeared. She curled herself into a ball,crying hysterically. Out of no where,Draco reappered._

_"Shhhh,it's ok. I'm here. Everythings going to be ok." he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him._

_"Bu-But y-you had a t-time disa-disappeared." she sobbed into his chest._

_"I know I did. But you're not the only one who plays with time." he said trying to lighten up the mood remembering when she told him what she had done in her 3rd year. She gave a weak laugh._

_"What a-are you going to do n-now?" she said,looking up at him._

_"We're going far away,until Voldemort is truly finished." he kissed her temple and took her hand. Before he apparated,Hermione put her hand to his cheek and kissed him._

_"I love you." she whispered._

_"I love you too." he whispered back and then apparated,leaving Hogwarts forever._

_Out of the shadows,Severus Snape emerged,having cast a charm around the two,with his protection,forever._

_**A/N:**_**My first one shot! I got the idea from Jason Derulos video for What ,yeah. I hope you guys like this ! :D I know I do :)**


End file.
